My Most Promising Experiment
by Datsamazin
Summary: With his true feelings being suppressed for over 100 years. The legendary monster finally reunites with the one person that made him feel human. Trying their best to keep the almost transcendental-like relationship under wraps. However, it only took one moment to put everything into possible jeopardy. Warning for mpreg in later chapters! Final Chapter up! :D
1. Blood Sickness

_A spin on the last episode: The Dark Compass. What if Zoe's (Agatha) blood wasn't actually poisoned with disease, but was a sign of something brighter and significant? Material is property of Netflix and Bram Stoker's Dracula._

* * *

There they were, alone. A woman of science, and a 500 year old "Monster". She spent years chasing, now the chase was over. She tried to convince her brain that she hadn't just seen a charred, young woman suddenly dissipate into a cloud of ash and embers. She was a believer of fact, not fiction, but the more time she spent with Count Dracula, tested this to its limits.

He sits across from her at the seemingly endless, ebony table. Its surface so perfect and clear, it was as if you were staring into a mirror. She noticed him swirling, what appeared to be Merlot, in a wine glass. Lightly brushing it under his nose to get acquainted with the different notes, before finally drinking it. Zoe cocks a brow somewhat inquisitively.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

The charming coffin dweller chuckled heartily. The corner of his mouth forming a smirk.

"I feel like we've had this same discussion, one hundred and twenty-three years ago. Wine, Zoe, I don't drink wine"

Now, it was her turn to chuckle. Although, this time, she averted her gaze to the glass-like surface. The 5x centenarian, once again, took a sip of his _Not_ Wine. Staring at Van Helsing, as if longingly.

"Why did you get sick after drinking my blood?"

She finally inquired. Ah, the million dollar question. Which, by all accounts, shouldn't of been too difficult to answer. But this was, it signaled one thing, and one thing only. Five centuries roaming this wretched planet and yet, never experienced anything like it. He exhales somewhat shakily, rubbing the back of his neck with his claw-like nails. A few moments pass before he has the bravura to look into her beautiful greenish blue eyes.

"You may not believe it.." He trails off.

"Try me"

She smirks, slipping her phone into her jacket pocket. The vampire finishes the last of his drink before begrudgingly proceeding.

"Its a centuries old fact among immortals. My father experienced this attempting to feed off my mother..."

"True love.."

She supplied in a whispered-like tone. Part of him was relieved she was the one to utter the dreaded word so he didn't have to. The other part, however, was conflicted. He almost wished she hadn't deduced it so quickly. He clears his throat somewhat roughly. Nodding his head, as if somberly. She gets up from her chair, making her way slowly over towards the vampire. Delicately cupping his face in her hands. He made a promise to carry her with him to the New World, and he kept that promise.

"Right the first time, Doctor"

He flashes a small smile. It was hard to believe the undead blood drainer possessed feelings and emotions. Despite his ruthless slayings, behind those captivating deep brown eyes, lied a creature with still some traces of altruism. A rush of muddled emotions fighting their way to the surface. He was a bit unsure of how to act on them. Zoe moves in closer, he could feel her warm breath touch his lips. Just as they were about to make complete contact, his lawyer, Frank Renfield, enters the room.

"Oh..sorry if I'm disturbing anything"

He states sheepishly, unnecessarily shielding his eyes like a bloody 5 year old. Dracula growled in agitation. He turns his attention towards the farsighted man and gives a deep sigh.

"Well, you are. Now, please find something constructive to do for the time being"

Frank chuckles awkwardly and slowly backs out from which he came. The vampire, once again, redirects his attention to Zoe. Giving a sort of airy, soft laugh.

"Lawyers.. those are the real _blood suckers_. Now, where were we?"

Zoe chuckles softly, drawing in closer to him. Until her lips nearly touched his.

"I believe its what's known as kissing, Count Dracula"

A crooked smile reappears on his face and once again, he gives a light chuckle.

"My dear, I've been alive for five hundred years. Suffice to say I'm well aware of what that entails"

Before long, she found herself gently hoisted onto the table. Her clothing abandoned to the floor. Being as gentle as he possibly could be with her. Making sure she was completely content and all her needs were met. Even going so far as to momentarily relinquish his own clothing to provide some comfort, and spare her the cold, harsh contrast of the black marble.

Feelings intensify. Like a surge of euphoria flooding throughout. His lips find the nape of her neck, but this time, not to feed. Keeping in tune with her motions, her bare skin against his. This was almost surreal to him, to find the one person that didn't fear him. That saw him for what he truly was. He brushes a damp strand of dark brown hair from her face, and smiles.

"You're amazing"

She laughs softly, before flashing an almost ostentatious smile, in jest.

"So I've been told"


	2. My Love

_Dracula has some news for Zoe. :) Please R&R! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~7 Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It was business as usual for the Jonathan Harker Institute. However, there had been rumblings of it closing its doors for good. With Dracula studied, and eventually, subsequently released. It held no actual purpose, however, research in a newly developed _Vampire Serum_, did seem promising.

Its function was to counteract with the effects of a recently bitten victim. Only issue being, it had to be administered within 30 seconds. Being so new it was still in the trial phase, and not yet, released to the public. There was still clearance from the MHRA, in addition to other red tape. Public availability could take 5 years, if not more.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of England. The poor vampire was holed up in his small bathroom, feeling like life warmed over. No sooner did he think he was fine enough to lift his head from the toilet bowl, another merciless wave of nausea struck him down.

"God, just kill me!"

He dramatically lamented. Frank couldn't help but hear the commotion from outside the door, and rather inanely, decided to throw his two cents in.

"I thought you didn't believe in God, sir?"

This said in a sort of tone. Almost as though he found humor in it. Or, just simply a glutton for punishment. He growled under his breath, momentarily flirting with the idea of sending Frank to meet with him personally.

But, it was so hard to find good legal help these days. And over a 100 years of being an, otherwise, upstanding client with Hawkins & Wentworth. May not look very good on the legal circuit. He agitatedly spit out a glob of blood into the porcelain.

"I don't believe in throwin' ambulance chasers under emergency transport, either. But there's 'ah first time for everything"

This shifted Frank's tune almost immediately. Whatever was ailing the brazen vampire, he supposed it was best to keep his distance. Instead, choosing the wiser route, and retreating to his study to make corrections and adjustments to his client's paperwork.

The miserable Count finally emerges from the bathroom several minutes later. Just in time to hear the key of the main door lock, turn. It was Zoe. Slipping her shoes off in the foyer, a small plastic bag in her grasp. Her face breaking into a wide smile as she approaches Dracula and gives him a small peck on the cheek. When she stepped back, however, and actually studied his face for a moment. She became concerned.

"Are you okay?"

He sluggishly nods his head. However, this did little to sway her being convinced. He knew she would just ask again a short time later, it was a powerless battle on all fronts. She proceeds in throwing her jacket over the back of the dinning room chair, laying the bag out on the polished marble. A waft of Chinese takeout carried over, into the vampire's range of smell. Threatening another manic dash to the bathroom. He shuts his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

" 'An I picked you up some AB-Negative. (chuckling) It was sittin' in storage at work, didn't want it going to waste. Being so rare 'an all"

She was about to toss him the bag when his right hand arched over his mouth.

"Please, don't mention food"

He replies almost breathlessly. Simultaneously, holding the palm of the other up and out. It was then he knew he lost the fight, not even getting the chance to clamber to the toilet. Littering the once nice carpeting with deep-red blood. Zoe gasped.

"Oh, my God! What's wrong!?"

Racing over and delicately placing her hand on his back. The vampire hunched over. Breathing somewhat heavily and erratic, wiping the last traces of remaining blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his formally white dress shirt. She applied a bit more pressure, transitioning over to rubbing in circles. Dracula gives deep sigh, eventually finding enough strength in his legs to stand upright.

"Don't tell me you're in love"

She jests with a grin. Brushing a couple fingers over his forehead to move the damp, short strands of hair from his face. He chuckles softly, finally taking back control of his breathing. The answer seemed so obvious. That even despite his _supernatural _nature, when it came to this particular sequitur. It may as well be on par with a human's. His nostrils flared slightly, giving an abrupt, forceful sniff in contemplation. He reaches for her hands, gently taking them into his.

"I can assure you, it isn't that.."

-"Well, that's a relief"

Her response in a sort of witty nuance. He chuckles softly.

"Do you remember the night you asked me why I got sick from your blood?"

Zoe stood there for a few moments. Attempting to recollect and salvage any memory she possibly could. It wasn't long afterwards, her bright eyes went wide with realization. Her mouth breaking into a grin, followed by an almost breathy-like laugh. The vampire was unsure if this signaled she was overjoyed...or something else. Her expression swiftly morphing to deadpan.

"You..you're serious?"

It became immediately obvious, even to those with half a brain cell. That this completely life-altering event did not set too well with her. His face falls, lightly nodding his head, almost as if he were ashamed. Expecting her to follow this up, she instead, simply gathered her purse and keys and left back out the main door. The vampire's heart felt as though someone drove a stake through it. He exhales somewhat shakily. Ever so gently brushing a hand over his still-toned stomach and whispering.

"She'll come around, love. I know she will"


	3. All In Good Time

_The Yorkshire Coast (presumably Whitby), where Dracula washed ashore. Is several hours out from London. For the sake of argument, it is written as only being several minutes away instead. This is to help flow and relate better to the chapter and context. Enjoy!_

* * *

It only took minutes to feel as though his world was falling in around him. Oh, how he longed to go back to Transylvania. The native soil of which his coffin held, he would hardly qualify as a reasonable substitution. Whilst Frank was busy, caught up in whatever courtroom sanguisuge affairs. The Count slipped out in the dead of night. He hadn't the faintest clue where Zoe could have gone. Although, he could just as easily track her scent, but didn't want to exacerbate an already tense situation.

Inhaling deeply, the air was crisp, yet biting. He hiked the collar of his elaborate black cape higher around his neck. Normally he preferred this type of dry, cold climate. However, taking his newly discovered condition into play, he took every precaution possible to stave off the brisk chilly air, and possibility of illnesses to set in.

The old street lamps light a path down the pavement. Even at this hour, one could still hear the sounds of traffic and indistinguishable, distant chatter. Suddenly, he stops dead in his tracks to briefly sniff the air surrounding him. Someone was hurt, bleeding in fact. His upper lip trembled as he tried to control the carnal-like urges inside. He took the risk and ventured further down the worn stone pathway. Everything inside him screamed not to, but whenever he was faced with a situation like this. He just couldn't control it.

A Yorkshire-accent vagrant had cut his palm on an old tin can. The sweet, metallic scent growing stronger with each step. The vampire does a brief visual sweep before approaching the homeless man, with somewhat of a crooked smile. His breath letting out a slight hiss.

"Ooh, that doesn't look good"

Taking the man's rough, calloused hand in his. He was very selective of his victims, unfortunately when it came to accidental natures such as this, instinct trumped fastidious each time. The man quickly withdrew his hand from the vampire's grasp.

"T' ell be wrong 'wi thee"

He spat. Evidentially in a state of distress. His accent so thick, it was almost difficult to comprehend what he was saying. Dracula simply chuckled softly, as if he was turning a page of an old, weathered novel. Licking the remnants of blood from his index finger. The vagrant's eyes grew wide with fear. It was at this point Dracula realized he had to step it up a notch.

Channeling his powers of persuasion, he eventually was able to lead the man down a dark alleyway. Far from the public eye. Within moments, the vampire's eyes took on a crimson red appearance. Needlepoint fangs accented by the stray bits of light from neighboring buildings.

"Nah, please..don't"

He choked helplessly. Like a serrated knife through freshly baked bread, the vampire's teeth sunk deeply into the poor victim's neck. The vagrant could feel himself becoming weaker as the Count continued to feed. Traces of blood running down his chin, soiling his once pristine cape. Once he had his fill, he gives a sharp growl and tosses the feeble man aside, as if he were merely garbage left out by the curb.

* * *

Dracula returns home, attempting to wipe the last remaining traces of blood from his mouth. The spontaneous feeding, as he had surmised from the beginning, was a fruitless endeavor. The man was neither academically brilliant, nor bilingual. However, for at least five precious minutes, was he able to speak in a perfectly convincing Yorkshire.

With Zoe still not yet returning, he was skeptical if their relationship would ever resemble what it once was. He collapses into one of the dinning room chairs with a heavy sigh. Rubbing circles into the temples of his forehead. It was foolish of him to be so edacious, especially when considering he would most likely bring it back up again within the hour.

Suddenly, his cell goes off. Briefly glancing at the caller ID, he is shocked to see it was her. His mind instantly switching to panic mode.

"_There's a vagrant corpse following me! (_tone transitioning from frightened to almost facetious).._this' your Frankenstein isn't it?"_

Immediately the Count slams his eyes shut, his expression akin to having just eaten something sour. He gives a somewhat exasperated sigh.

"I do wish you'd keep his name out of my masterpi-"

"_Help me, dammit!"_

Her tone reverting back to panic, cutting him off before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. He gives yet another heavy sigh and gathers his necessities, consisting of a wooden stake and hammer. Suddenly, feeling a qualm wash over him, bloody morning sickness.

"I'll be there soon"

* * *

Van Helsing had apparently taken a drive to the Yorkshire coastline. To walk along the very same Whitby shoreline that Dracula had once washed upon. He arrives to see the poor Doctor, confined inside her car. Brandishing a sterling silver cross necklace against the window pane of the driver's side to keep the undead creature at bay. She spots Dracula rushing alongside the vehicle, an instant look of relief washing over her.

He avoids any and all eye contact with the religious symbol. The vagrant sensing his presence, the rotting, paper-thin flesh of his neck jerking with an awkward motion to try and face the vampire. It didn't speak, simply uttering animalistic-like snarls and growls. It soon was gaining speed. Zoe's hand rushes to cover her mouth. Anxiety mounting over the uncertain outcome.

The creature lunges for Dracula, emitting an ear-splitting shrill. The vampire simply smirks, before plunging the stake directly into its chest, instantly erupting into a cloud of dust. The tools falling at his feet, the tension leaving his body, letting out a long exhale of relief. The vehicle's door flies open, her arms wrapping around him. He was a bit unsure how to respond to such a reaction.

"Thank you..(she whispered into his chest)..and..I'm sorry"

The latter caught him completely off guard, but nevertheless, he was thankful. He gives a small smile, gingerly cupping her chin and guiding it to look into his eyes. As their lips move in closer, he could feel the warmth of Zoe's palm as it traveled to rest over his stomach. Giving a small smile, once again.

"You're welcome, my dear"


	4. A Common Cause

Several months had passed since the Yorkshire Coast incident. Putting the vampire around roughly 20 weeks, still trying to adjust to his second trimester. This hadn't impeded his appetite for English blood. Only this time, he was almost to the point of obsession with trying to control his impulses. Each victim had a point and purpose, whether it be a skill-set, language, Hell, even social status.

He was careful to hide this from Zoe. And thanks to his legal loophole, was virtually impervious to any nasty repercussions of London's peelers. However, this didn't necessarily mean he was one hundred percent guarded. The name of which the foundation was built upon, Johnathan Harker's great-great grandson, had just arrived in England. Feeding off circulating rumors, that it was here, the infamous Count Dracula resided.

* * *

There the vampire sat, pouring over century-old notes and photographs. He plucked a worn, faded photo from the pile. His heart momentarily coming to a standstill, it was his castle. What a grandiose display of Romanian architect.

"I need to go back"

He told himself. Making his way towards the curtained windows before casting fourth into a swarm of bats. At that same moment, Frank entered the room, with a file under his arm. Yelping and subsequently dropping it when the screeching flying mammals erratically fluttered around him before disappearing down the hall.

The thick fog hung heavily in the air. Giving the appearance that the grand castle was suspended in the skies. His breath hitched, it was beautiful. Just as he remembered, though sadly, some of its antique stone infrastructure had conceded to the harshness of time and weather.

Nevertheless, it hadn't lost its magnificence. He takes in a large lungful of air, this is swiftly trailed with feeling the baby, a little boy, beginning to softly stir about. It was more of a light flutter than anything. The moment he found out he was expecting, he desired returning to his motherland. Ideally, he wanted his son to be born on Transylvanian soil. The castle and all its possessions would be handed down to him, should his father meet an untimely demise.

The Count draws nearer to his home. Thankful that the pea soup-like fog had provided a barrier from the sun's harmful beams. The sound of old church bells eerily sounding throughout the land, it made his entire body shudder.

Working his clawed nails between the heavy wooden doors, hopeful in eventually opening them. They emit a weathered creak. Everything as he remembered, the labyrinth of halls, passages, sadly some of his most treasured paintings were in ruins from Harker's attempted escape of the castle. The vampire doubted there was anyone, creature or human, physically residing there.

Venturing further down, towards the castle's chambers, came an inhuman-like shriek. He stopped dead in his tracks, blood running cold. It wasn't that he was afraid, they were his creations after all. But he feared for the safety of his unborn child. Breath hitched, he started walking back from which he came. Sadly, this was almost disorienting. He's almost home-free until he feels a bony rotting hand reach out and forcefully grab his collar.

Not even attempting to turn and look it in the eyes, he retrieves a wooden stake from his cloak and drives it deep into the creature's chest. It instantly reduced to nothing but ash and dust. His breathing heavy and heart feeling as though if at any moment it would burst through his chest. His back slid down the cold, stone wall. Fleeting hope to return his breathing to normal.

* * *

"I don't know if you're aware, but it took over an hour to get that guano out of my ear"

Frank griped, upon the vampire's return. He hid his obvious expression of amusement behind a wine glass of cherry-red blood. Courtesy of an abstract artist in London, God only knew he could do with a taste of the eclectic and expression. Still maintaining his level of class for the finer things in life.

"My apologies, Frank. I really should have them housebroken"

Moments later, his cell went off with a voicemail from Zoe.

"_Hey, just me. I'm going to be a bit late coming home. There's still some packets in the fridge. Don't wait up, love ya"_

This, he began to notice, was becoming habitual. Longer nights away from home. Burying herself in her work. One would almost think this was intentional. That maybe she didn't want to face the reality in another 5 months. "_Nah" _he muttered to himself before taking another sip. She loved their son, it was silly to even entertain such a notion. Pouring through his pile once more, he happened across something interesting he hadn't noticed earlier.

Something that wasn't even his, a plain white envelope. Addressed to Zoe and the Harker Foundation. He knew he shouldn't open something that didn't belong to him. But curiosity was getting the best of him. Using his claw-like nail as a letter opener, he meticulously retrieves the letter from within. Eyes feverishly scanning the fine print.

"_Dear, Zoe Van Helsing._

_"Let me begin by saying what an honor it is to conduct research in the same building that bears my great-great grandfather's name. I look forward to meeting with you and your team to fight a common cause._

_Sincerely, Quincey Morris Harker III"_


	5. Ultimate Betrayal

Reading that letter. It was as though his entire world had caved in on him. The deceit, the betrayal. Perhaps Zoe herself wasn't aware of it even existing, then again, he figured that was improbable. Tracing a slightly gnarled finger along the rim of his wine glass.

He didn't want to be outright accusatory with her. Adding to that, the undue stress it would ultimately put on the baby. Feeling his son's light flutters brought him a moment of comfort. However, he knew this was only temporary, eventually the truth would be revealed. And then what?

Taking another sip from his glass, he then hears the distinct sound of a key turn in the lock. Rushing to return the letter back to it's envelope, sealing it in place. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief as Zoe entered, tossing her bag aside. Her eyes travel towards the glass, going wide in a panic. He lets out a light chuckle.

"I thought you'd realize by now. I don't drink..wine"

A look of immediate relief washed over her. He then notices as her eyes travel to land upon the tampered envelope. Despite his diligence in making sure it was resealed exactly how he had found it. Something told him she was guarding it with suspicion. So much for the relief. He continues, silently, sipping his blood. Watching her every movement. He could even hear her heartbeat quicken with anxiety.

"Something wrong?"

He inquired casually. Keeping the knowing smirk that was pulling at the corners of his lips hidden behind the glass. She cleared her throat briefly and snatched the letter from the table like a hawk with its prey. Eyes scanning the front, as if expecting there to be a discrepancy. She exhales deeply.

"Ugh..no, no, it's fine"

With that, she disappeared up the staircase. Clutching the letter in her hand as if it were a lifeline. Something told him she was going to try and make contact with Harker. Even though he wasn't physically with her while she was making the call, he didn't have to be. His cell lie dormant on the table. The flickers of candlelight reflecting off the screen's surface. Setting his glass aside, his eyes not breaking contact with the device. "_Hmm_" he droned.

Once again, taking a single finger, he very lightly pressed into the glass. Giving off a pulse of electricity to cross signals and act as a liaison to listen in on the phone call with her being none the wiser. He reaches for the tall glass stem. Swirling the remaining blood as if it were a vintage Port. Suddenly, the screen lit up. Immediately catching the vampire's attention.

He takes yet another sip. A hand momentarily migrating to land over his stomach. Giving a sort of airy chuckle, he taps the phone once more to increase the volume. However, careful not to set the device to full-on speaker mode and risk her hearing. He leans back in his chair with an almost satisfied sigh.

"Let's see what mummy is up to, shall we?"

In cases like this, called for another glass of crisp AB-Negative. However, he didn't want to become overindulgent. Finishing the last of it, he finally sets the glass aside for good and prepares himself for the imminent call.

"Hello, Mr. Harker. I received your letter. I trust your flight into London went smoothly?"

The vampire couldn't resist sucking air through his teeth. A mechanism he employed as to try and not let his emotions get the best of him. Listening in on what was supposed to be a private call, was pushing this to its limits. His lover, the mother of his child, standing before him with a boldfaced lie. Going behind his back, colluding with his true enemy. The vampire's heart sank.

Harker: (chuckles) _"About as smooth as to be expected...he's with you, right? Dracula?"_

There was a brief hesitation from Zoe's end. As she, once again, cleared her throat. "_Don't do it"_, he muttered under his breath. He couldn't bear the thought of his child as some sort of social experiment. But as things were becoming quite clear, it seemed Van Helsing would sacrifice love, even her child, in the name of scientific discovery. Again, there seemed to be hesitation on her part.

"He's...a bit of a recluse I'm afraid.."

Dracula drew out a long, heavy sigh of relief. Perhaps she wasn't as conniving as he was once led to believe. The concept was almost humorous for a woman of religious faith. Then again, in his 500 years, he found these types were the worst offenders. A veneer they could only wish they actually lived up to. He hears Harker give an unsettling chuckle.

Harker: "_Not to worry. We'll draw him out of the shadows, even a recluse has its weaknesses"_


	6. Harker's Playground

Roughly three months had passed since Dracula's discovery of Zoe's clandestine conversation with Quincy Harker. He was quite surprised the namesake of the Foundation hadn't made his move yet. However, him lying dormant was possibly even more unsettling than cropping up suddenly. The vampire was now in his eighth month of pregnancy.

He was a bit slower at this point, but hadn't lost his charismatic charm, and wicked sense of sarcasm. He continued to feed off the English citizens, however, found himself suddenly yearning for Romanian blood. But perhaps it was the castle itself he yearned for the most. Even though he'd manage to evade Harker, and with Zoe covering for him, he remained wary.

Feeling his son's solid jabs and kicks beneath his skin, he winces slightly. Yet, somehow, this brought him a sense of comfort, but with Harker lying in wait, the ease was only temporary. He gives a small smile and makes his way towards Frank's designated study. The man's stringy mop of hair was soon creating a blind spot as he wrote, and yet, never bothered to push it out of the way. Perhaps he liked a challenge. Dracula cleared his throat lightly.

"Working on your poetry, Frank?"

The quip giving the poor man a start, damn near causing him to fall from his chair. He hears him curse under his breath, the vampire proceeding to softly chuckle.

"You could give 'ah guy 'ah bit of warning before doing that (exasperatedly finally pushing the strands behind his ear with a sigh) 'an no, I wish it were that simple"

Dracula cocks a brow inquisitively, Frank's whole demeanor seemed to have shifted. It was almost as though he felt guilty for something. He bites his lower lip, reaching for a file that was partly obstructing the document underneath, he gives a heavy sigh.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this...but, Harker overturned your legal proceedings..you have to return to isolation"

"What?!"

The vampire snapped. He couldn't believe his ears. Through the 123 years of loyalty with Hawkins & Wentworth, never had he felt so betrayed. However, the tribunal and deceit worked hand in hand. On further reflection, he couldn't even bring himself to admit how wronged and manipulated he felt. Regardless of their longstanding history, the legal system was far from keeping your best interests at heart. Frank nervously adjusts his glasses, before lightly clearing his throat.

"I really am sorry. It was out of my ha-"

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

The vampire demanded, feeling the vexation mounting. Mentally trying to calm himself, the built up stress and anger wasn't good for the baby. Whom currently was downwards and putting pressure on his lower back. He suddenly snapped his eyes shut, bracing himself with both hands at the corner of the desk. A hiss of pain escaping his lips.

"Are you alright?"

Frank inquired concerned. Dracula simply nodded and eased himself upright again. Chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, baby seems to think my lower back is a headrest"

Frank pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckles lightly. However, this didn't take away from the unfortunate remaining bit of news that had yet to be conveyed. He exhales sharply.

"They...they found traces of blood at what they're calling a "crime scene". No body, but unfortunately. Stray traces from another source...were linked to you"

The vampire's heart immediately froze. This couldn't be happening, it was unraveling faster than he could blink. He'd always been so careful, covering his tracks. Except this time, dammit, how could he be so stupid? Frank was right, even though he had brusquely cut him off. The matter was out of his hands. He feels the light pressure of the lawyer's hand on his lower shoulder blade.

"I really wish the outcome was different"

Frank commiserated. The man was like a rare gem, to find a sympathetic lawyer amongst the sharks, was like a sheep among wolves. The vampire exhales deeply.

"I know, Frank. So do I.."

Suddenly, it hit him. How in the world did they find a match leading back to him? Zoe had drank his only vial containing his blood. At least, that's what she claimed. However, if her recent behavior was anything to go by, claims were about as watertight as as a sieve. He rubs the back of his neck anxiously, cautious not to apply too much pressure with his pointed nails.

"Does it say how they obtained this link?"

Frank's attention shifted back to the document, giving an abrupt sniff and again, readjusting his glasses. Watching as his eyes scanned the wall of text diligently. Yet another sigh escaping him.

"I'm afraid not. Looks like this is Harker's playground now, so to speak"

The vampire's eyes narrowed. A hand brushing over the area his son had shifted. A small smile appearing.

"That's a shame, really. Him of all people should know I don't play well with others"


	7. Romanian Soil

He felt like nothing more than an animal. Being transported by a large, wheeled crate. In some aspects, this shouldn't be too alarming, as he had gone through this same process once before. In the same facility. However, that was pre-pregnancy. He feared the unnecessary stress would hurt the baby, not to mention the jostling of the transport itself. Every five seconds he would swiftly press his palm somewhat firmly against his stomach. A flood of relief washes over as he feels his son nudge in response.

Streaks of stark, white light shun down. The vampire treading cautiously out into the vast triangular holding cell. Vigilant to not let a single light fragment hit him. He notices as Harker appears out the corner of his eye.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Count Dracula. You're a difficult man to get a hold of"

That tone, like it was eliciting a certain conniving nature. Chilling the 5x centenarian to the bone. His attention swiftly honing in on Harker's line of sight. Directly on his stomach. Uttering a low snarl, he nimbly grabs a section of his elaborate, long, black cape. Shielding his swollen midsection from view. This, however, was a pointless endeavor. Harker had already seen it. He sighs heavily and lets the cape fall at his side.

"How far along?"

Harker inquires with a tilt of his head. The vampire turned his back to him. Gazing out beyond his glass paneled prison. His mind wandering, where on Earth was Zoe? Didn't she care? Wasn't she concerned for him and the well-being of their child? Dracula clears his throat somewhat roughly.

"34 weeks"

He responded bitterly. Harker chuckled softly, making his way closer to the holding cell. A palm pressing against the glass.

"Interesting.. now, you do know we'll be detaining you for the next month, right?"

The vampire's heart lept into his throat. Was he hearing this nonsense correctly? This couldn't simply be just for study purposes, but to also study his son. Which meant Harker had to of had someone feeding him that inside information. And the only other person aware of his pregnancy, aside from Frank, was Zoe.

"Who told you?!"

Dracula demanded, an obvious edge to his tone. Harker let out an unsettling chuckle.

"What makes you think anyone informed me? Shouldn't a simple visual check be enough of a conclusion?"

As much as Dracula hated to admit it. Harker was right. At this stage in his pregnancy, simply passing it off as age-related weight gain was about as believable as an abstinent whore. Still, something told him he was informed in advance. For his eyes to basically hone in on that specific area the minute he entered. There was more than Sherlockian deduction.

"You knew what you were looking for the minute you walked in. Five hundred years of experience with bullshitters. You'll have to do better than that"

Harker's veil fell. There was no use in playing the oblivious card any longer. He gives a heavy sigh.

"Well...let's just say. If you want to know the true meaning of dishonesty. You needn't look further than the one whom you share your deepest intimacies"

At that moment, the vampire felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. How could she do such a thing? Why? He settled in behind the elongated table. Staring at him through the paneled glass. What was the point of all this? Hadn't they completed their "study"? Hell, they barely had a crime scene see fit to detain him.

"Do you really think this' necessary?"

Dracula asked. An inadvertent whiny-like twinge to his voice. Harker gives a haughty chuckle.

"For the safety of mankind, yes"

The vampire rolls his eyes. But the whereabouts of Zoe was currently taking precedence among his priorities. This just wasn't like her, sure, she wasn't exactly thrilled with the news she was going to be a mother. Never in his 500 years could he imagine she'd stoop so low. Then again, she wasn't that loyal of a nun either.

"Where is Doctor Van Helsing?"

Dracula finally inquired. Harker turned his attention towards the elaborate lights. The Foundation's missionaries at the ready. For a second it almost seemed like he had a soul.

"She'll be here momentarily. And there's something else you should know. Any prior requests to have your child birthed in Romania have been denied"

"What?!"

Dracula slammed his fists in rage against the table. Blood filling his eyes. The vampire hadn't considered any repercussions of his child birthed on any other soil but his own. It wasn't until later in the pregnancy had he discovered, a vamparian child, pure or otherwise, would pass shortly after birth if the soil was not true Romanian. He could feel a hot tear slowly slide down his cheek, this was deliberate. This was her plan the moment he told her the news.


	8. The Mistake

Zoe materialized out of the shadows. Almost like she was a clone, her mannerisms were drastically different. The vampire moves in closer, trying to get as near to her as the cell could permit. He swallows hard.

"How could you do this?"

He choked. Her expression almost seemed emotionless.

"Do what? Freeing ourselves from this mistake?"

The end stung the vampire to his very core. She had the gall to label their child a "mistake". This had him questioning their entire relationship. His hand brushes over the area his son had shifted. Feeling as though he were about to lose the war of his emotions again. But he was stronger than that. If she wanted out, that was her prerogative. He would sooner step in the direct path of sunlight before he let them jeopardize his son's life.

"And here I thought you were so much smarter than that. I guess I was wrong"

He lamented. She gives an odd smirk.

"So, because I don't want motherhood thrust upon me- equates to having a low IQ? I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Count Dracula"

"But..I trusted you!"

He found himself unwittingly yelling at her. All she could do was stand there and give an airy-type laugh.

"Yeah, and I trusted God at one point, too. Maybe you'll eventually realize not everything you put trust in is going to live up to your expectations"

* * *

It is now nearing midnight, he gives a heavy sigh. Again, taking in his surroundings. There had to be a way out. He hated feeling like nothing more than a social experiment. Watching his every move, recording his reactions. The two glasses of blood he was given earlier he would hardly qualify as sufficient. His body required more sustenance and energy now.

The baby shifted, feeling his entire stomach shift with it. He bites his lower lip as the mild pain starts to ebb off. Exhaling heavily. Unfortunately for the vampire, his son was rather on the larger scale. Vampiric children were usually comparative to a human newborn in size and weight. But seeing as this was a case of mixed genes between a vampire and mortal, this standard was drastically different.

He noted the missionaries were on a rotation. One would stand for about 4 hours, then another would start their shift, standing in their place. He was tired, he wanted to sleep desperately. But with glaring lights and about 6 sets of eyes watching him, made this next to impossible. He glances at one of the heavily inked men standing nearest the front.

"I don't suppose you could dim the lights a wee bit? Y'know..so my son and I can have a proper rest?"

His tone laden with condescension. The corner of the man's mouth formed somewhat of a smartass smirk. Surprisingly enough, however, this soon waned. He seemed to have been overcome with a pang of humanity and granted the vampire's request. Dracula smiled.

"Splendid job, Donald. I promise when I break out of here, I'll make sure to spare you"

* * *

As the vampire lie in a heavy sleep, the worn and water damaged coffin creaked. Even though his body was at rest, subconsciously, he was still awake. Hearing ever so slightly, as the cell door slowly pushed open with an eerie metallic screech. Despite this, he did nothing. He thought he was dreaming when he felt what he could only describe as a needle prick in his arm. Like his blood was being siphoned, as ironic as that was.

He finally gathers enough consciousness, eyes slowly flickering open, peering through the crack of the coffin lid to see a flash of stark white. It didn't take long for the image to send signals to his brain to tell him, it was Zoe's lab coat. Like a thief in the night, drawing his blood without him even being full cognizant. The more he discovered, the more his disdain grew. He hears the metallic screech once more, as Zoe closes and locks the cell door.

Low rumblings of a conversation then take place between her and Harker.

"Excellent. We'll have this tested and proceed from there. The pregnancy may effect the readings, but rest assured it won't be an issue for much longer"

Harker explained, disturbingly casual. Zoe simply gives a "uh huh". The two departing for the research wing of the building. There was no other way around it. He had to escape the facility one way or another, and it had to be soon.


	9. A Father's Love

**I apologize for the unexpected death (but it had to be done). lol. Hope everyone enjoys :)**

* * *

After his blood was drawn, the vampire found it was completely impossible to fall back asleep. He sighs deeply, staring up into the pitch blackness of the coffin. His son was peculiarly active, stirring about more than usual. Dracula attempts to disregard his discomfort, switching focus on gently singing a classic Romanian lullaby in hopes it would calm him.

"Hăita liuliu ş-îi dormi, Hăita liuliu ş-îi dormi, Când te-i scula mărişi, Când te-i scula mărişi, Mari ca şi paltinu.."

While this seemed to prove effective, it was short-lived. In fact, once the baby resumed punishing his poor father's insides, the intensity and pain grew exponentially. The pain was so severe, the vampire had to leave his coffin. His breathing somewhat labored, he made his way over to one of the chairs, leaning on it for support. Either his imagination was running wild, or he was going into early labor. Feeling his abdominal muscles contract, this unfortunately proved to be the latter.

"It's too early. This can't be happening"

He breathlessly muttered to himself. Somehow the missionaries were oblivious to his distress. Either that or they chose to purposefully ignore it. He could feel the cold beads of sweat forming. Whatever was in that syringe to draw his blood, must have been bastardized with Oxytocin. He slams his eyes shut, a powerful contraction nearly bringing him to his knees. Again, he takes a deep breath in and out.

Suddenly, Zoe once again returns. Eyes traveling over to land on the poor, struggling vampire. A bizarre sort of smirk graced her lips. As though this was what she was anticipating from the moment he arrived. Dracula groans, hand clutching the underside of his gravid middle. Feeling as though his insides were being pierced by a flurry of knives.

"What did you do?!"

He hissed. She casually sweeps a strand of auburn hair back behind her ear and chuckles softly.

"What do you think? You knew what was coming down the pike. Now we wait, the Oxytocin will work as intended, inducing your labor. Birth should be in a matter of hours"

She said this as though she were reading from a script. Completely emotionless. The vampire grits his teeth as another contraction mercilessly tore through him. His eyes watering from the pain. This wasn't the same woman he fell in love with, she was the real monster all along. He pants heavily, his body feeling completely siphoned.

"I..won't let you get away with this. Our son is not dying in a cage"

He spat. Even the simple act of speaking was arduous on the poor vampire through his labored breathing. All the Doctor could do was give a short puff of air through her nose in response. With that, she departs back towards the lab. Leaving Dracula feeling practically helpless.

* * *

The time seemed to drag on for eternity. By this moment, he had spent roughly two and a half hours in labor. Physically and mentally drained, hearing nothing but the occasional cough or creak of leather boots as they shifted. With whatever remaining strength the vampire could muster, a swarm of bats flooded the cell. A sharp gasp escaping the guards.

Bypassing them all until he could silently manifest himself into the lab where Harker and Zoe were preoccupied, looking through the lens of a high precision microscope. Completely unaware of the danger directly behind them. Simultaneously hearing the shattering of the vial containing the vampire's blood. They whip their heads around instantaneously. There was nothing.

"What the Hell was that?"

Harker asked irritably. Zoe shrugs, both resuming their banal tasks. Before either could blink, the vampire had struck Zoe, then Harker. Vanishing into nothingness. Zoe gasps, in a panic, rushing to feel the nape of her neck. Her eyes widening in shock as she draws back traces of blood. Harker glancing over at her, his body was frozen. Rapidly showing signs of the vampire's _kiss of death_. Inexplicably, his demeanor changed. Almost like he had already come to terms with it.

"We'll g..get through this"

She struggled to reassure him through the slight chatter of her teeth, feeling her body temperature plummet. He returned a halfhearted smile, his eyes gradually morphing into hollowed, sickly sockets. Slowly, he retrieves a pistol from the elaborate pocket of his stark white lab coat, raising it to the temple of his head. Zoe's eyes instantaneously sparking with fear and concern. She throws up the palms of her hands.

"Quincy don't!.."

She pleaded. She hears the sharp, distinctive sound of the pistol being cocked. Harker, once again, chuckled lightly.

"Sorry Zoe..he won.."

* * *

The grand castle was seemingly swept up in a blanket of darkness and mist. Dracula collapses heavily onto the magnificent structure's highest turret. The very same where Harker exacted his futile revenge on the Count. He weakly whimpered in pain, slamming his tired eyes shut as yet another mind numbing contraction flooded through.

No sooner had he opened his eyes, he felt a wetness clinging to his legs. Signaling his water had finally broken. This is almost immediately followed by an overwhelming pressure sensation in his pelvis, as the baby descended further down. He was so exhausted, even through the beads of cold sweat and fatigue, he was relieved. His most promising, precious experiment was saved.

He cries out weakly in agony as the baby's head started to crown. Another powerful contraction furthering him along. Gritting his teeth yet again. Suddenly, he felt what he could only describe as a _pop_. Throwing his head back in absolute enervation. It was then, the balmy Transylvanian air filled with the sounds of a newborn's piercing cries.


	10. Reflection

_Fun fact: Atanase is a boy name and Romanian form of Athanasius, meaning immortal_

* * *

The vampire's breathing gradually settling from labored to fairly normal. He eases himself into a sitting position. Eyes immediately gravitating towards the squirmy newborn. Ever so delicately plucking him off the cold, hard ground. Unfastening his cape to swaddle the baby boy in. His heart instantaneously melted. Thankfully it seemed the early delivery hadn't effected him, he was alert, and what Dracula would deem, _very vocal_.

Opening his eyes to reveal a stunning amber in the scant bits of moonlight. Soft tufts of black hair. There was no denying the baby was his. Gingerly stroking a clawed finger over the top of his head, Suddenly, his tiny face scrunched up. Though thankfully his cries weren't nearly as boisterous as before. It soon became evident that the small child was feeling a bit peckish. The vampire softly spoke.

"All right, little one. It's all right, sweetheart"

Trying his best to calm his ravenous son. The vampire hadn't considered breastfeeding, then again, he hadn't anticipated giving birth without the necessary amenities. He gives a deep sigh as he begins to slowly expose his chest. Despite the pregnancy, his pectorals amazingly remained more-or-less the same. The only change being the tenderness brought on by the new lactation. Right away the eager newborn latched on, it was such an odd, foreign sensation, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It would be at least a year before the tiny vampire could handle blood. Even though he wasn't of pure vampiric lineage. He shared more commonalities with his father, than his mother. Dracula hummed another old nursery rhyme of his motherland.

"Your mother may have seen things differently. But I wouldn't want it any other way"

He closes his eyes as a soft, warm wind brushed against his face. Wondering briefly what ever became of Zoe and Harker. He beams down at the baby boy, whom now had his fill and was drifting off to sleep. There the vampire sat, cradling him in his arms.

"I love you, Atanase Dracula. You are my most promising experiment"


End file.
